A person traveling through a transport hub has many options of routes, travel times and other parameters effecting his traversal throughout the transport hub and effecting his ability and likelihood of arriving at a destination location on time. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods to assist the person in traveling throughout the transport hub.